tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
DEMAG
Digger]] DEMAG is a German heavy equipment manufacturer. It started making dock cranes in 1906 and since constituted as Deutsche Maschinenfabrik AG or simply Demag. Founding The DEMAG company was founded in 1910 in Duisburg through the union of Märki Engineering Co., Duisburger Mechanical Engineering AG and the Benrather Engine works GmbH. Some of these firms had histories of crane building going back one hundred years. DEMAG became prominent in building this type of machinery. Thus one design in 1910 was to be for what was to that date the world Largest floating crane for Harland & Wolff in Belfast, which needed these for the building of the passenger liners RMS Olympic and RMS Titanic. Starting from 1925 Demag also manufactured excavators. Locomotives and railroad cars were built as well. During the second world war armoured fighting vehicles (ref. Bergepanther) were built in the Berlin Staaken plant. Hydraulic Era In 1954 DEMAG developed their first hydraulic excavators. After that DEMAG expanded into the sector of construction machines and vehicle cranes, conveying engineering (workshop crane and control devices), the steel mill technology (complete metallurgical plants, but in particularly continuous casting installations), the compressor and compressed air engineering. The company also became a world leader in the manufacture of injection moulding machines Break Up In 1973 it was taken over by the Mannesmann group; itself object of a hostile take-over by Vodafone in 1999. Demag Holding was subsequently sold to Siemens who divested this activity to KKR in 2002. Parts of the conveying engineering activities remained with Siemens under the name Dematic. Siemens subcontracting continued, of it again a part of the system engineering. The remainder of the conveying engineering firm was sold in 2006 as DEMAG Cranes, together with that traditional quay crane manufacturer. The Kunsttofftechnik firmiert today as getting thing under the name MPM plastic Machinery). To this among other things the DEMAG plastics belong to getting thing group and the technologies of Krauss Maffei. The activities of manufacturing Injection moulding machiness are part of DEMAG plastic Group, who's head office is in Schwaig near Nuremberg, a small machine shop in Wiehe, one foundry in Jünkerath, production locations in Strongsville (Ohio) and Ningbo (China) as well as a joint undertaking in Chennai (India). The entrepreneurial group applies in this market segment after conversion as world-wide third biggest name. Economic salvation came through the sale of DEMAG Cranes and MPM by Siemens to the financial investor KKR in the autumn of 2001. Part of this included downsizing and the loss of 1000 jobs. (Requires re write as bad translation from German article) Demag Cranes and Components was one of the unwanted entities cast off from Siemens and acquired by KKR. KKR forced through a major reorganization of the Demag Crane and Components organization including a dramatic downscaling of their product lines. KKR replaced virtually all of the engineering oriented management with a group focused on selling the merits of the business in the financial markets. Focus of the products changed from heavy process and production cranes to light duty / standby equipment. Subsequent sales of equipment have been disappointing in recent years with competitors taking away the majority of there market share in the US. Restructuring In the engineering field a joint venture with the Japanese manufacturer Komatsu was finally concluded in 1996. In August 2002 the DEMAG plant in Zweibrücken became part of the US Terex company. The metallurgical plants and rolling mills business was taken over by SMS in 1999 forming SMS Demag. Demag Cranes was listed publicly in 2006. Construction Plant Model range (please expand list with missing models and extra data) Earliest machines were tracked face shovels built in 1925. The denomination for the cable excavator models follws a specific set of rules. Generally the "B" stands for "Bagger" (German for excavator) and denominates a cable excavator on tracks. The "K" was used for cranes on railway tracks. An "L" sifnifies an excavator with air pressure control as opposed to pure mechanical controls. The numbers follow two specific rules: The first number stands for the model series and the second stands for the contents of a standard face shovel in 1/10ths of a m³. Example: BL323 signifies a cable excavator on crawler tracks with air pressure control and a face shovel of 2,3m³ contents. ;3 Series *B304 universal Excavators *B306 *B310 *B315 *B323 *B335 *B350 *B370 *BL312 Face Shovel *BL315 Face Shovel/Grab/Crane *BL323 Face Shovel/Grab/Crane *KL315 Rail crane ;4 series *B406 Universal excavator *B410 Crane *B412 face shovel *B418 Universal excavator 60T ;5 series *B504 Hydraulic face shovel/Backactor 0.4mcu 1954 *B507 ;Hydraulic series *HB1 Hydraulic 0.7mcu 1965 *H21 Hydraulic Excavator 1.7 mcu 1967 *H23 *H31 **H31P Wheeled version *H41 Hydraulic Excavator 43 ton *H51 *H71 70 ton 3.5mcu 1974 *H101 *H111 *H15P Wheeled 360 excavator 15.7 ton 1980s Models *H121 Face shovel 115ton 10.5 mcu *H241 Excavator 120 ton 18.5 m bucket 1981 These being imported into UK as one of the new High HP Hydraulic mining machines for the expanded open casting mining industry. *H285 Excavator *H40 fitted with 23m long reach demolition rig. *H55 Excavator 52ton 2.7-3.3m cu bucket *H85 Excavator 5m cu 1987 *H135 S Excavator 9.5m cu *H185 Excavator 190ton 11m cu 1983 - (photo above) *H241 Excavator 295ton 16m cu 1986 *H285 Excavator *H285S Excavator 325ton 19m cu *H485 Excavator 475ton 23m cu 1600 kW 1986 *H685 SP 685 ton 35m cu *H65 excavator 67ton 4m cu 250 kW 1995 *H95 Excavator 94ton 6.5m cu 1992 *H185S 216ton 14m cu Crane Models *K406 M Wheeled Mobile jib crane *K406 T Truck mounted Mobil crane *TC120 *TC140 *MC66 Mobil Crane *B410 LCB HD Piling Crane 1974 *H40 G Crane on excavator chassis ;Current telescopics * Type - Maximum lifting capacity * AC 30 City -30 t (35 US-tons) * AC 40/2 - 35 t (40 US-tons) * AC 40/2L - 35 t (40 US-tons) * AC 40 City - 40 t (45 US-tons) * AC 50-1 - 50 t (55 US-tons) * AC 60/3 - 55 t (65 US-tons) * AC 60/3 L - 55 t (65 US-tons) * AC 80-2 - 80 t (100 US-tons) * AC 100/4 - 100 t (120 US-tons) * AC 100 - 100 t (120 US-tons) * AC 120-1 - 120 t (140 US-tons) * AC 140 - 140 t (170 US-tons) * AC 160-2 - 160 t (200 US-tons) * AC 200-1 - 200 t (240 US-tons) * AC 250-1 - 250 t (300 US-tons) * AC 300/6 - 300 t (330 US-tons) * AC 350 - 350 t (400 US-tons) * AC 500-2 - 500 t (600 US-tons) * AC 700 - 700 t (800 US-tons) ;lattice Booms * * CC 2200 - 350 t (375 US-tons) * CC 2400-1 400 t (440 US-tons) * CC 2500-1 500 t (550 US-tons) * CC 2800-1 600 t (660 US-tons) * CC 5800 1.000 t (1,100 US-tons) * CC 6800 1.250 t (1,375 US-tons) * CC 8800-1 1.250 t (1,375 US-tons) * CC 8800-1 TWIN - 3200 t (3,527 US-tons) * CC 12600 - 1.600 t (1,750 US-tons) * TC 2800- 1 600 t (660 US-tons) Other Machines R 613 Tracked Dozer G 161 Tracked trencher See also * List of plant manufacturers Reference *Wikipedia for base article *DEMAG "Bagger aus Dusseldorf" by Dirk Bomer (German book) for model info. (initial article from Wikipedia,from a translation from German. Little info on Construction plant division or cranes, other than company break up. Extra info on Construction plant required.) External links * http://www.demagcranes-ag.de (Demag Group incorporating cranes & port technology) * http://www.demagcranes.de (Demag crane manufacturing) * http://www.gottwald.de (Gottwald port technology) * http://www.sms-demag.com (Steel mill and rolling technology) * http://www.demag24.com (Terex DEMAG Mobile crane) * http://www.dpg.com (Injection moulding machines) * http://www.dematic.com (Automated Material Handling Equipment) * http://www.demag-bagger.de/ - Demag Digger Germany - Fan site with Lots of photos & some specs (text in German) Category:Companies of Germany Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Mining machinery manufacturers Category:Demag Category:Engineering companies of Germany Category:Companies based in Düsseldorf